


Princess Prom Disaster

by CatradoraIsCanon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood, Clothed Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Smut, Some Plot, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon
Summary: It’s time for Princess Prom in the Kingdoms of Snow and Adora is wondering why Catra is there.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Princess Prom Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I wrote it on mobile within 20 minutes, but here you go, a little smut with some plot.

‘’ Hey, Adora. ‘’ Catra grabbed onto Adora’s hand and put her other hand on Adora’s waist. The blonde girl glared at her former friend, but she still put her hand on Catra’s shoulder as they danced slowly to the music. It was time for Princess Prom in the Kingdoms of Snow, with princess Frosta as host. Adora wore a plain red dress, a golden belt holding it together and she wore golden flip flops on her feet. Catra, however, was dressed in a maroon suit with a slightly lighter shirt underneath, her bowtie was loose around her neck. She wore it so elegantly, and so… Hot. 

Adora shook herself out her thoughts as she glared more brutally at Catra. ‘’ What are you doing here? ‘’ 

‘’ What? Scorpia is a princess and all princesses are invited, and they can bring a plus one. ‘’ Catra smirked at Adora, her heterochromatic eyes shining in the light of the room. She spun Adora around and put her hand on Adora’s lower back to pull her even closer, they were now pressed chest to chest against each other. 

‘’ So what? You and Scorpia are a thing? ‘’ Adora asked, raising an eyebrow at the feline. She could feel some sort of jealousy inside her, maybe it was because Catra is getting closer with another person or the fact that Catra made be fucking Scorpia. 

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she rolled her eyes and smirked. ‘’ She wishes. I only have my eyes on the prize. ‘’ Catra’s tongue darted slightly between her lips, Adora’s eyes gazed down to Catra’s lips before averting her gaze back up to meet Catra’s eyes. 

” What’s the prize? “ Adora asked, she was determined to know why Catra was here, it couldn’t be for the dance. Catra smirked and quickly spun Adora around before dipping her, her hand strong against Adora’s back. Catra leaned down closer, their lips almost inches apart. 

“ You. “ She whispered, her eyes piercing into Adora’s own, neither of them broke eye contact. Adora’s breath hitched at that, her chest heaving. Catra quickly pulled her up and smiled almost devilishly at Adora. 

“ I-I don't believe you. “ Adora raised an eyebrow at Catra, she tried to make sure that Catra didn’t know how those words affected her. 

Catra rolled her eyes and released Adora’s hand, she took a step back and grinned. “ If you’re so worried, you could just keep your eyes on me. See you later, princess. “ And with a small wink, Catra left Adora alone on the dance floor. Glimmer quickly grabbed onto Adora’s hand and pulled her closer, she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head slowly. 

‘’ What was that? ‘’ Glimmer asked. 

‘’ Nothing, I just think she is up to something. ‘’ Adora shrugged as she looked at her shorter friend. 

‘’ No, Adora, don’t do this now. Please, we are at Princess Prom and there is no violence policy here. ‘’ Glimmer groaned, she threw her head back and when she looked back at Adora, the girl was gone. 

Adora started to look around for Catra around the throne room, however she couldn’t find her at all. She looked over to the buffet table and noticed Scorpia chugging the food there. Adora walked over to her, her fists clenched to her sides. 

‘’ Hey, Scorpia, right? Have you seen Catra? ‘’ Adora asked the much taller girl. Scorpia was beautiful, with her short white hair and her black dress that fitted her form perfectly. It wouldn’t surprise Adora if Catra really had a thing with Scorpia. The scorpion hybrid looked at Adora with wide eyes. 

‘’ Hey, uh, wait, no. You’re that She-Ra girl, right? ‘’ Scorpia glared slightly at Adora. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at her. 

‘’ Well, have you seen her? ‘’ Adora was running out of patience, and honestly, she didn’t even expect Scorpia to tell her anything. She was also a member from the Horde and if Catra is planning something, then she is definitely a part of it. 

‘’ She went up the stairs, last time I saw her. ‘’ Scorpia shrugged and looked back at the buffet table. ‘’ Oh, cupcakes! ‘’ Scorpia grinned and tried to pick up a cupcake with her huge claws. Adora rolled her eyes and decided to try the stairs instead. She quickly made her way up the icy stairs, almost slipping down them in her hurry. 

When Adora reached the top of the stairs, she felt two hands grab the front of her dress and push her harshly against the wall. Adora let out a quiet groan at the pain on her back before opening her eyes to see who it was. Catra was grinning widely at her with her fangs exposed to each side, Adora quickly glared at Catra as the feline leaned in closer. 

‘’ Missed me already? ‘’ The feline said with a seductive tone in her voice. 

‘’ Yeah, right. What are you doing up here? ‘’ Adora asked, she felt Catra’s hands pull back from her dress and a claw slowly dragged down Adora’s neck slowly, almost painfully. 

‘’ Too bad, cause I really missed you. ‘’ Catra put out a fake pout on her lips before letting a soft chuckle, she turned her back to Adora. 

‘’ Enough with the games, Catra. Tell me why you are here, I doubt it has anything to do with having fun. ‘’ Adora glared at the back of Catra’s neck as she stood up straighter. ‘’ Do you really have to ruin this too? ‘’ Adora asked, causing Catra to glare at the wall. She quickly turned around again, her hand wrapping around Adora’s throat as she pushed the blonde girl back against the wall. 

‘’ Me? I’m the one who ruins things? ‘’ Catra spat, her face inches away from Adora’s as she glared brutally, a loud growl escaping past her lips. ‘’ You left me, Adora, you ruined our plans to take over this world! You ruined my chance to escape Shadow Weaver! ‘’ 

Her fingers pressing harder against Adora’s throat, making the blonde girl struggle to breathe. Catra’s eyes softened slowly as did her fingers, Adora was panting quietly as she regained her breathing. 

‘’ Catra, I… ‘’ Adora’s sentence got interrupted as she felt Catra press her lips against her own harshly. Adora’s eyelashes fluttered at the sensation, her hands slowly making their way to Catra’s hips. Catra’s lips against hers felt amazing, like it was a missing piece that needed to fit in and Adora didn’t realize it until now. She closed her eyes as she tasted her former best friend, her enemy. Catra let out a quiet groan against her lips as Adora pressed her fingers tighter around Catra’s hips, Catra pulled back from the kiss and looked at Adora with soft eyes. 

‘’ I… ‘’ Tears started to form in Catra’s eyes, Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Catra, shaking her head slowly. 

‘’ It’s okay, Catra. ‘’ Adora whispered, Catra slowly glared at her former best friend, anger piercing right through her body. She grabbed onto Adora’s dress and pulled her back in. Adora happily gave in to the kiss, it was harsh and messy, but god, she never wanted it to stop. Adora’s hands slowly made their way to Catra’s ass, kneading it through the fabric. Catra let out a soft moan against Adora’s lips, her legs were already straddling Adora’s thigh so she started to grind her core against it. 

Adora let out a soft sigh and leaned her head back against the wall as they made out, she flexed her thigh to make it easier for Catra to grind against it. Catra reached a hand up, wrapping it around Adora’s ponytail and pulled on it roughly. Adora let out a quiet gasp at the delicious pain, Catra had pulled away from the kiss. Her face still inches away from Adora’s own as she continued to grind against Adora’s thigh. 

‘’ You left me. ‘’ Catra growled against Adora’s lips, she slowly kissed down her jawline and made her way to where Adora’s neck and shoulder met, her mouth watering at the thought of sinking her teeth into that tender flesh, marking Adora as hers. She brushed her sharp fangs against the spot, causing Adora to let out a shaky breath, the hands on Catra’s ass squeezing harder.

‘’ Mm, you like that, don’t you? Want me to bite you, Adora? ‘’ Catra whispered against her neck, her tongue licking slightly at the flesh before pressing the tip of her fangs into it. Adora’s breath was shaking, she leaned her head back and exposed more of her neck to Catra. Adora’s eyes were closed and a loud gasp escaped her lips when Catra dug her fangs into the area where her shoulder met her neck, drawing a little blood. 

‘’ F-Fuck… ‘’ Adora gasped, the pain was delicious, and it was made by Catra. She needed her, she needed her to feel good, she needed to touch her. ‘’ C-Catra, please? ‘’ 

‘’ Please, what? ‘’ Catra grinned as she lapped up the blood running down Adora’s collarbone. Her hips stopped grinding before she even bit Adora’s neck, but honestly, she could feel herself soak her panties, the wetness between her legs was almost impossible to ignore. 

‘’ L-Let me touch you. ‘’, Adora asked, she opened her eyes and looked at Catra with half-lidded eyes, they were full of lust and want. Catra grinned as she looked at Adora’s desperation, she would be lying if she said that she doesn’t want Adora too, she wants Adora to touch her, to never leave. 

‘’ Mm, you want to touch me, princess? ‘’ Catra reached her hands down and unbuckled her belt before popping open the button and pulling down the zipper of the pants. Adora nodded eagerly, she licked her lips before gulping slightly. Her eyes were fixated at the sight in front of her, a groan threatening to come out through her lips. Her eyes widened quickly when realization hit her. 

‘’ Catra, wait, wait. We are in the middle of the hallway, let us… ‘’ Adora smiled softly at Catra, she reached out to take Catra’s hand gently into her own. ‘’ Let us find a spare room or something. ‘’ 

Catra looked down at her hand before looking back up at Adora, she was grinning widely, making Adora’s smile drop slightly along with her hand. Catra moved closer to her, pressing Adora back against the wall as she felt a hand on her shoulder. ‘’ No, I want to do it right here. ‘’ She pushed Adora down to her knees, Adora looked up at her with wide eyes, her own arousal taking the best out of her. 

‘’ Mm. ‘’ Catra smiled down at Adora, her hand rubbing Adora’s cheek gently. ‘’ I hope someone walks in and tells everyone that the mighty She-Ra is on her knees for the enemy. ‘’ 

Adora’s breath hitched, already feeling incredibly hot and bothered, but that statement made her even wetter. Who knew getting caught would be so exciting?

Catra pulled down her pants below her knees, revealing herself fully to Adora. Adora’s eyebrow was raised when she noticed that Catra’s wasn’t wearing panties under this suit, her mouth began to water at the sight of Catra’s pussy and how wet she was. Catra lifted her leg to place it on Adora’s shoulder, her hand moving to grip Adora’s hair puff and the other one was pressed against the wall to balance herself. “ Get on with it, Princess. “ 

Adora wasted no time to grab onto the back of Catra’s thighs, driving her head between Catra’s legs. Catra let out a soft sigh at the feeling of Adora’s lips kissing her folds. Adora was hungry, she wanted to taste, lick, make Catra come all over her face. She wrapped her lips around Catra’s clit, sucking on it lightly. 

“ Fuck, good girl. “ Catra says with a soft moan escaping her lips, Adora dug her nails into the back of Catra’s thighs as she started to lick the clit furiously. Catra started to grind her pussy into Adora’s face, moaning sweet praises that made Adora even wetter. Adora closed her eyes at the feeling of Catra’s taste, savoring every drop of wetness that dripped from Catra’s pussy. 

Catra leaned her head back, soft moans escaping her lips. Shit, it felt so good, like she has been craving it for years. The fingers in Adora’s hair tightened, making the blonde girl let out a groan against Catra’s clit, sending vibrations through her body. 

“ You’re doing so good, A-Adora. Make me come. “ Catra moaned, grinding her pussy against Adora’s mouth, fucking her face slowly and almost painfully. Adora started to lap her tongue around Catra’s entrance before pushing her tongue into it, fucking Catra softly with her tongue. 

Catra closed her eyes tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek at the sensation. Adora’s mouth on her pussy felt so good, a hot feeling rumbled in Catra’s stomach. She wanted to come all over Adora’s face, she wanted to fuck her face and make Adora remember what she left behind. 

“ A-Adora… Yes… “ Catra groaned, her claws digging into the icy wall, creating scratch marks on it. The claws against Adora’s scalp were almost painful, but god, it was a delicious pain, it made Adora quicken the speed of her tongue as Catra rode her face. Adora pulled back from Catra’s entrance, moving her tongue back to Catra’s clit, licking and sucking it between her lips. She was determined to make Catra come, to make Catra scream out her name. Every moan that came out of Catra made Adora even wetter and even more excited to keep doing this. 

She flicked her tongue quickly over Catra’s clit before returning to suck on it, harder this time. Catra’s moans became louder and her breath became even more uneven and quicker, she was so close. 

“ Don’t s-stop… “ And Adora wasn’t planning to do so, not until Catra came, not until she was feeling limpless and weak from the orgasm. After a few more sucking and licking over Catra’s pussy, Catra pulled Adora’s head closer and held her there as she grinded her pussy harder. Her whole body tensing up as she felt her orgasm hit her like a truck. “ Ah… Adora! “ Catra screamed Adora’s name as she came, panting quietly as Adora licked up the juices, cleaning Catra up. After she finished and Catra was too overwhelmed, Adora stood up slowly when she felt the fingers in her hair loosen up. 

Adora wiped the side of her mouth with her thumb as she felt some cum dripping on it, she reached down and pulled Catra’s pants up and when she finished that, Catra slumped down on her, panting quietly as she nuzzled into Adora’s neck. Adora didn’t know what to do with her hands, but she decided to place them softly on Catra’s hips, making sure the girl didn’t fall down. 

Catra looked up at Adora weakly, pressing her forehead against Adora’s. She started to tear up, making Adora furrow her eyebrows at her. “ Catra, what’s wrong? ”

” I had to do it. It was the only way to escape from her. “ Catra whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, Adora shook her head slowly. 

“ I don’t… “ Adora started to say until she heard an explosion, Adora looked to the side quickly at the sounds of people screaming. She quickly looked at Catra and glared at her. 

“ What’s going on? Did you…” Adora let out a loud scream as a painful feeling soared through her body. Catra was pressing a taser against her chest, sending out electricity that made Adora drop down on her knees. Catra crouched down in front of her, a sad frown on her face. 

“ I’m sorry, Adora. “ Catra pressed her hand against Adora’s cheek. Adora glared at her weakly, almost on the point of fainting from the pain. 

“ Y-You tricked me… “ Adora said with a weak tone, her body shaking and she started to see white. 

“ If it makes you feel slightly better, I really wanted it too. “ Catra said as more tears rolled down her cheek, Adora’s eyes started to close slowly and she fell down on the floor, fainting. Catra closed her eyes tightly before opening them up again, she tossed the taser next to Adora’s limpless body and made a run for it, she needed to find Scorpio and the rest of her fellow soldiers to escape this castle.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m shocked... no not really...


End file.
